Oracle Files: Emp
Characters * Jacob Marlowe * Void Location * Halo Tower, Metropolis, DE * December 3rd 2015, 1427 Local Time VOX Archive * Jacob Marlowe: Thing is, he didn't even know the final line of security was there. The xenobiological sensor on the door. That is what went off and gave me a moment's notice. liquid sloshing, gulp, gulp, liquid sloshing, sigh I was already on my way out. I was running late for lunch... so when the alarm went off, that moment was all I had. I was right there face-to-face with him. Closer than you and I are now standing. I'm old, but I'm not slow. I like to think I'm pretty good at thinking on my feet. I recognize the bastard. Slade Wilson. Deathstroke. The Terminator. Who I don't know is who sent him. He is a member of the Safinat Dakhma, but he's also allowed to do freelance work. He was just as startled to see me right there as I was to see him. He didn't know I was in the office... I think. Well, he reaches for me. I panicked. My spur opened. More than it has in a long time but what I was not prepared for- sloshing, gulp, gulp, liquid sloshing, sigh Who am I kidding? I wasn't prepared for any of this! Well, the guy is psionic. To what degree, I don't know. I sense it when my spur opens and I quickly decide I might need more juice than my initial instinct told me, but as I said I was not prepared. In my hasty defense, I may have overdone it substantially, especially in such close quarters. I unleashed a maelstrom. It threw him into a wall and I went flying out the window. liquid sloshing, gulp, liquid sloshing, sigh So now I got to wonder, as I'm being made gravity's expletive, does the League of expletive Assholes know who I am? Know who I truly am? Do they know what I am? Was this a corporate thing? I mean, this is expletive Deathstroke. He's considered this world's deadliest killer. He doesn't get called in to kill the dwarf, right? They know... liquid sloshing, gulp, gulp Lots of unanswered questions, right? Here's another one... where the hell were you? * Void: Oh, I was wondering when you were going to- * Jacob Marlowe: Ask where the hell you were? * Void: -take a breath. * Jacob Marlowe: Was that a joke? You make jokes now? * Void: I make jokes. I'm not dead... Well, mostly. We think. * Jacob Marlowe: liquid sloshing, gulp, gulp, liquid sloshing Adrianna, back to the pack. You're drifting again. * Void: Yes, Jacob. Someone tried to kill you, likely because they know what you are. In trying to defend yourself, you nearly did the assassin's job for them. Luckily for you, Superman was flying nearby and rescued you. So fortunate that you listened to me about giving him some of that Kherubim elixir to help him out of that coma, huh? If you didn't you'd be dead... though, I doubt that fall would be as fatal as you claim. I remind you, you've survived a fall from the stratosphere. * Jacob Marlowe: Snark and jokes? Well, this is a big day for you, Adri. Mazel tov. sloshing We need to wake the CAT. How is that coming? * Void: Hadrian's transfer to his newest model was a success. Zannah found Lieutenant Cash. I have a number of leads on some crossbreeds to round out the team, but I am afraid the others you asked me to locate may have already been killed. groan, liquid sloshing Smells awful. What is this? Other than whiskey? * Jacob Marlowe: Polonium. Just a dash... I'm a little worried about being poisoned so I'm going to see if I can build up a bit of an immunity to it. * Void: Aren't you concerned that you may have lived too long and your brain is beginning to spoil, Jacob? * Jacob Marlowe: Fine. More for me then... sloshing And take it from me, Adri: there's not a thing such as living too long. There's always something new... even on Earth. * Void: Such as? What does Earth offer that you have not seen on a dozen other worlds in your incredibly long-lived life? * Jacob Marlowe: Eh... I don't know. I hear kids are eating laundry detergent on dares now... sloshing, gulp That's a new one to me. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Emp and Void. * Emp was responsible for waking Superman from his coma after his battle with Doomsday. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Void. Links and References * Oracle Files: Emp Category:Oracle Files Category:Emp/Appearances Category:Void/Appearances Category:WildCATs/Appearances Category:Halo Tower/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances Category:Halo Corporation/Appearances